The misleading Echo
by Lamia-the-two-faced-demon
Summary: Vicki, an unusual Geass user like C2,has been chased for countless of months.Now she's hunted by someone she might not be able to escape,Suzaku.but what will happen when the truth in revealed? summary not very good.story is WAY better Maybe OC x Suza
1. Intro

To my "Loving" mini-editor/ dedication person (this is for you Vicki),

Well actually this is an introduction for the new story I'm writing which is called "the misleading echo" which i have dedicated to my best friend Vicki (or as known Echo the mobile suit). This is a good piece of work that i have been writing for a WHOLE DAY (first chapter only...I'll write more later) because "echo" has been being a total ARGH... There is no word. She's been like an editor, except she doesn't edit (except the two words that I misspell) and help me get publishers...really she has just been nagging me to get it finished...so i now know how writers feel! I didn't have the peace and comfort of writing this story at my own pace and not only THAT but "echo" has been reading the anime Bizenghast by M. Alice LeGrow. And she believes Edaniel and Edrear are the sexiest guys (not) alive! So I had to make a perverted guy (a.k.a Nicolas) to satisfy her desire for a hot, shirtless character... So I've been screwed basically...Why did i dedicate a story to her? Why did i put myself through this torture? Well lucky for you people, I'll be finishing this chapter-full story because its summer and Vicki will be calling me every day to make sure I do some of it. Well thank you very much for reading this pointless introduction! Have fun and remember I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS! ^^

Lamia (hehehe i give her name but not mine) ^^


	2. Suzaku's chase

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Vicki, Sinder, Nicolas and Echo... Well not really Vicki because she's a person (who is bugging me about this story that i dedicated to her) and if i owned her, she would be known as a slave and i only want a Hot, Always Shirtless, Slave boy who would fall in love with me...

The slave boy-But you're my master...it's forbidden!

Me- Nothing is forbidden!

So Vicki is not owned. Yup so enjoy and rate and comment...this is for you Vicki

Also P.S this is kinda an alternate version of Code Geass so there will be some changes of character that you will not see now but later on in the story... thank you and have fun^^ *

"Damn it," Vicki mumbled to herself as she was running in the forest.

Just at that moment, a colossal knightmare frame broke through the pack of trees behind her. This specialised knightmare that went by the name of "the Lancelot," had been chasing her for almost an hour, after the pilot, Suzaku Kururugi, discover the shadowy twitching tail that hid beneath Vicki's long pale brown alpine skirt. At first he suspected it to be Arthur under her skirt, perverted cat, but realized that the annoying feline was nibbling at his pants. After that he tried to give chase to the weird stranger, believing her to be either stealing cats or the target of the next "experiment" like C2 that he was sent there to capture.

Unlucky for him, Vicki had noticed his sudden interest in her and knew he was after her. She had heard of a mission to capture her from the Britannia Army radio that she stole from a solider a while ago, and had been discreetly following any new-comers to the villages near _her_ forest. She quickly exited the village of Paneea, losing the golden knight, considering that he had lost her. But poor Vicki wouldn't have guessed that Suzaku took evasive action at her reaction and got his Knightmare frame, Lancelot.

And now her mistake had cost her half an hour of her day and a bag full of food, as she lead him all around the forest, trying to lose him before heading back to her base. She'd tried some under tunnel escape routes when he proved to be vicious by shooting bullets into the ground before she entered the hole. Vicki didn't know how much longer she could keep up on this pointless chase, she might have been an exceptional Geass user but she couldn't keep a 300 km per hour dash forever. She'd also had tried calling her pet/co-pilot: Sinder on her walkie talkie but he had somehow failed to responded. So she decided to try again.

"Sinder do you read me," she called out to her pet.

And back in the base, Sinder had been sleeping peacefully on his comfy little dog bed; dreaming about the times he was his giant version of himself, destroying Canadian buildings like Godzilla. When out of nowhere his collar started vibrating. He groaned a bark and pressed the button with his clawed hand, turning on the walkie talkie.

He growled a response to the walkie talkie for his disturbed peace.

"_SINDER? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU_'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HALF AN HOUR," she yelled throw the collar.

Sinder yawn unconsciously and Vicki could already guess the answer.

"WELL! YOU WANNA GUESS WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HALF AN HOUR? RUNNING FROM FRICKEN SUZAKU KURURUGI IN HIS FUCKEN KNIGHTMARE! SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND HELP ME!" She barked the demands, sounding breathless from all the running and dodging.

Sinder bark a complaint while he hoisted himself onto the computer chair. Glancing at the five super computers that surrounded him, his red demonic eyes finally landed on the tracking computer where he could see Vicki's coordinates and the Lancelot, they were about 15 kilometres north of the base.

He finally found out that there was a trap for knightmares close to Vicki's left. If she headed that way, he could activate the trap and Mr. Kururugi wouldn't be the any wiser on their base locations.

Sinder tapped the collar and in his animal-ish barks and growls he instructed Vicki on her next actions.

"Thank you! I'll be over there soon," Vicki ended, racing to her rescue.

As she lead Kururgi to his doom, the pilot of the unusual frame was pondering and amazed about this girl. She was attractive with long dirty blonde hair, a tall athletic silhouette, and from what he could see in the village, she had a eerie navy blue glow in her eyes holding dozen of secrets and mysteries. She seemed to be his age as well and had an extraordinary run rate.

"Is that what her geass is?" He questioned himself as he subconsciously controlled the Lancelot.

"Even if it is, I better be careful," he remembered, taking a double check, that his shades where in place.

Vicki finally reached the place Sinder informed her to go and she kept running straight, hoping Suzaku wouldn't be smart. And to her luck, he flew in the trap, Sinder pressing the correct button expertly to start the electric gate.

"What?" Suzaku shouted inside the cockpit.

But to Vicki's misfortune, Suzaku had already been in a trap like this and the Lancelot's creator Lloyd Asplund made adjustments to fix that. Suzaku had swiftly pressed the new buttons Lloyd had installed and was out of the trap, fast enough to shoot from Lancelot's VARIS particle rifle at her before she could get into the hole. He knew she would dodge it; he wouldn't have shot at her if he knew she couldn't. And like he predicted she dodged it and continued to run like the rabit she was. His plan was to tire her out so he could quickly evacute from Lancelot and capture her, but it seemed like she could run forever.

"Sinder it didn't work...SINDER?" Vicki notified to her partner.

For a slight moment the ground trembled, making the prey and hunter stand in their places, wondering what on earth was this earthquakes source, but before any of them could make a move a giant black knightmare shot out of the earth. A voice following the interruption.

"Plan B!" the mysterious voice shouted as it settled.

"Sinder!" Vicki shouted to the pilot of the special generation knightmare frame, waving her arms over her head.

Suzaku was bewilded by this new type of frame. It was a delicate silhouette, almost femine but still tall, with a flight pack on it's back and weapons of many types, ready for battle and cover completely in a coal black paint.

Suzaku couldn't even press a button before the mysterious frame took hold of Vicki and threw her in the air. She twisted and turned in the air like a professional diver, leaving him dumbfounded. He hadn't even noticed that she was now in the cockpit, but before it could close he saw the girls saviour: A mini gray dragon, with unatural red eyes, strong gray wings and spikes.

"Bloody hell! How the hell could a dragon pilot a knightmare frame? Does it even have thumbs?" Suzaku angrily complained, soon going after the escaping frame.

"What are we going to do?" Vicki curiously asked Sinder.

Sinder looked at her like she was an idiot, hoping she didn't forget the plan _she_ made if they were in this situation.

"Oh!" she realized," but would he be there today."

Sinder didn't even answer when he crawled up unto Vicki's shoulder, giving her the controls to the _Echo._ She automatically turned to face Kururugi and activated the "specaility of echo's!" Kururugi saw missle launcher pop out of Echo's shoulders and expected to be dogding missiles but to his surpise it wasn't. A horrible loud and high pitch sound erupted from the missiles launcher which were actually giant speakers, hurting his ears to a point that wouldn't leave him for weeks. He couldn't even control the Lancelot anymore, for his hands were now stationed at his ears, trying to cover the awful sound that didn't seem to leave him.

When the sound finally dimmed he looked up to see that the target had started flight and he was in hot pursuit of them, a ring caught in his ears. He tried shooting everything he had on her, except the Hadron Blaster, he didn't want to kill her, just her annoying knightmare, but her frame was even faster than herself so it seems like she was impossible to hit. Finally, without even noticing it they were hovering over the village of Paneea. Through the webcam video he saw his prey, thinking of way to persuade her to come with him.

"I won't hurt you," he started off, earning her attention as they both hover.

Vicki didn't reply, not wanting him to record her voice and use it in some twisted way. The people of the town hadn't taken notice to the pair and there in the middle of the market was a shirtless blond very attractive boy about her age. Without Suzaku even realizing she turbo speed toward the city, picking up the boy, the whole village started a chorus of screams and cries not knowing why the commotion started. She moved the hands of the Echo, presenting the crying boy to the knight, also showing the massive gun that the echo pointed at him.

"Leave this city or i'll kill the boy," she murmured, using a very complicated voice changer to hide her voice.

Suzaku couldn't fail this mission! The high king Charles zi Britannia had ordered to capture this Geass user after C2 had disappeared. But he couldn't let a person be killed either. He didn't know what to do.

"Fine," Suzaku agreed, finishing off his plan in his mind, his plan to capture her later.

And with that he was off, returning to a far away village that he knew he could stay for the night.

Vicki watched as the sad knight flew away and put the boy down.

"Thank you Nicolas," she spoke threw her secret walkie talkie.

"You're welcome," the boy replied.


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimers: Don't own Code Geass! If I did...Lelouch would be at my house! :3

After giving Nicolas a little salute, she directed her mobile suit back to one of the many secret knighmare entrances in the forest. Luckily she scared off most of the people in the village, so no one saw where she went.

"Damn Kururugi!" Vicki muttered, getting out of the frame, now present in her secret hide away.

She continued her rant as she stomped to the bathroom, her steps echoing from the cold stone floor.

"He just has to be so...ARgh! And he just wants to be so cool and AHHH," she roared as she got the shower ready.

Sinder roared a complaint at her.

"No I DON'T like him," she barked back as she striped down and got in the shower.

The cold water was refreshing after the hot summer day and the unnecessary chase for her life.

"Why do they even try to capture me? Charles knows I won't help him... and C2..," but before she could proceed with a long speech, she was interrupted by a loud snoring.

"No one cares about me," she pouted, cleaning herself.

Soon she was done with the short refreshment and left the bathroom. Her clothes scattered on the tile floor and a white towel her only coverage.

After passing the computer/dinning/kitchen/ training room she reached her chambers, pondering how exciting it would be to chase Suzaku.

"Stop it," she demanded herself, "he's enemy number ONE!"

Suzaku Kururugi was a very extraordinary solider that pilot one of the hardest to control mobile suits ever made by Britannia's scientists. He was intelligent and kind nature, with the goal to change Britannia from the inside and it had been rumoured that he had loved the now deceased Princess Euphemia, who had been executed for a crime Vicki knew she didn't commit.

As she switch to a comfortable affair of a white cotton shirt and shorts, she thought of the reasons why Charles would want to have her captured, her black cat like tail twitching at her thinking rate. Her train stopped at an element she hadn't pondered about before: Lelouch vi Britannia!

He had been infatuated with her at some point when they met, and Vicki guessed he finally convinced his Father to capture her.

She let out a depressing sigh.

"We met once and he saw my tail! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" she exclaimed giving herself face palms for her youthful stupidity.

After more ranting and polishing up the Echo, there came a faint ringing sound. Racing to the computer station, she saw the intruder on the hidden camera: Nicolas. She pressed a few keys on the universal keyboard and after a few minutes Nicolas was in her presence.

"Why did you come right after a stunt like that? Someone could have followed you!" She started, afraid and angered.

"Cool your jets missy... I talked to a few people that thought I was a goner and then creeped away when they weren't paying attention," he explained, taking the second stationed computer seat.

In his hands where two large paper bags, both filled with groceries and medicine.

"I thought you might need these," he stuttered, blushing slightly.

Vicki gave the blushing boy a confused look.

"How did you know I lost my bags when Kururugi was chasing me?" She inquired, taking the bags from him.

"Lucky guess," he smirked, "do I get any rewarded for my kind hearted act?"

"Like what?" Vicki sceptically questioned, strolling to the kitchen to place her newly fond food.

"Making Out?" Nicolas chirped, following the fast pace girl.

Before he could even make a move, a fist had meet with his face, sending him flying.

"OW! You're in a pissy mood," he informed, rubbing his face as he lay on the floor.

Vicki didn't respond and started placing the groceries where they needed to go, not bothering to help the boy.

"I wonder where the knight went. Do you think he'll come back?" Nicolas posed, lifting himself up.

"Yeah! He's not like the rest of them, this is his mission and he somehow believes he can change Britannia, so the closer he is to the king, the better!" She explained, deciding to leave a few groceries on the counter so she could make a sandwich.

"Idiot! But it is your fault a little." He stated.

"HOW?" She demanded, completing the fish sandwich.

"Your tail! Why don't you just change it, your Geass can do it?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm too use to it, and a cat was the first thing I changed into when Kathrina told me about my power!" She informed him, hiding her saddened face.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about her," he apologised, hesitating to put his arm around her.

"It's okay," she declared, quickly turning around and getting out of his shy embrace.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" Nicolas inquired, putting his hand behind his head and laughing to hide the disappointment of being rejected.

A there in the Village of Kulloa, a 15 minute fly from Paneea, was Suzaku waiting for his hotel key room.

"Stupid 11 brat," he heard one of the worker say.

Suzaku let out a depressing sigh as he entered the elevator. All the way up, he pondered about if he could really change the government and more importantly: the mysterious girl!

PING!


	4. NEW TOY!

*Don't own Code Geass*

Suzaku soon approached his rental room for the night, ready to go to sleep early and return back to the village to interrogate anyone that seemed to know this strange girl. But when he opened the door, he almost dropped his mouth, his eyes bugging out in surprise. There in the middle of his room was: Lelouch vi Britannia, the next in line for the throne.

The prince gave him a questionable look, but Suzaku soon understood why.

"What's brings your humble presence to this village, Prince Lelouch?" He questioned, quickly bowing to the royalty, present in his room.

"Stand," Lelouch commanded and Suzaku complied.

"I am here to see about your findings on our target, and because of the circumstance that you are staying here for the night, I am guessing you haven't obtained her?" He replied.

"No," Suzaku admitted, looking away from the glaring prince, "but tomorrow is a new day, and she was holding a young man captive."

"Oh! Well then you better have here by tomorrow, prove how much you love Japan to Euphemia," Lelouch lectured, secretly pleased how Suzaku's face was broken with grief for that one second.

Lelouch knew of Princess Euphemia being wrongly accused of a crime she never committed and Suzaku believed that Lelouch tried to stop them and had no part in the affair, missing he's cousin as much as he did. But the hideous truth behind it was that Lelouch was the exact reason that the Princess was now six feet under. He had believe that she stood in his way for the Throne and had known far too much about his and his father's plan to change the world for their liking and got rid of her with the help of his Geass.

"But may I question something?" Suzaku asked, somewhat shyly and out of character for him.

"What?" Lelouch retorted, his voice a solid steel wall of no emotions.

"What is your purpose for having the girl? What use is she to Britannia?" He asked, finding his courage.

"That is a long story for another time and I must leave at the moment," Lelouch pronounced, not wanting to tell Suzaku of his selfish reasons of forcing him to complete this mission.

"Alright, farewell Prince," Suzaku finished, saluting his leader as he left.

After he closed the door, Suzaku finally let out a breath he was holding.

Seeing Lelouch was sometimes...scary. He wasn't scared of Lelouch, hell no! He know he could kill Lelouch faster than the Price could think (Trust me that's fast), but seeing what his friend became was somewhat unusually uncomforting. Lelouch seemed to be so hell-bent on killing his Father and helping Japan, but after he actually saw his father seven years after the war, it seemed like he had changed. It was like he forgotten about the war, about his vow to destroy Britannia. He wondered why his friend changed his mind, but those where less important things, right now he needed to sleep for tomorrow.

Vicki sighed, as she held her chin in her hand, monitoring the computers with absolute boredom. This was why she sometimes wished she had more friends, people to help her pass her times of dullness, but it was dangerous to have too many friends. Nicolas was even a risk for her, but luckily he wasn't Britannian or Japanese but of another origin that he never spoke of and he helped her when she was required to lay low. And now was one of those times. She let out another sigh!

"If you're that bored than do something," Nicolas stated, entering the room.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, her voice monotone as she slowly peered over to his direction.

"Cuz I was adding on to the Echo," he affirmed.

This lifted Vicki's mood, Nicolas might have been a pervert but he was far from stupid and was one of (if not the best) best hackers global. She jumped out of her seat, following Nicolas to where her Suit was placed. When she entered her room, her smile disappeared.

"Where is it?" She exclaimed, worrying that his addition was something small and powerless.

"It's IN the knightmare, but just like your speakers it comes out when needed," he explained, pressing a button to use the conveyer belt lift to raise them to the cockpits level.

"Get in," he suggested and she did.

"This new button is for your new weapon, it's something I stole from the Britannia's mainframe and it is their most powerful weapon yet." He lectured, his voice filled with pride.

"You _stole_ this from the enemy? Couldn't come up with something better?" She teased getting inside the mobile frame.

"Don't have the time right now, but as I was saying it's called the Hadron Blaster. And it's supposedly the best weapon they possess and even the Lancelot has it," He answers, smiling at the stunned girl.

"Let's take it for a test run," she smirks evilly.

"NO! It's too powerful, it a life or death situation only use! It can destroy a city without fail so DON'T USE IT UNLESS YOU'RE WILLING TO DIE POSSIBLY!" He shouts, taking her card key before she could install it.

"Okay don't get my panties up in a knot," she stated.

"Well they are a nice color," he murmured, earning a smack on his forehead.

"OW OW OW!" He stuttered, pressing the descending button when she got out of the cockpit.

"Now what else is there to do?" Nicolas pondered out loud, regretting it shortly after.

"TRAINING!" A devious grinning Vicki shouted.

"SHIT!"

*that's all folks*


	5. A funny sight!

A kick here, a punch there, a falling Nicolas, and bruises and cuts (on him), that's the usually routine of training, just kicking and punching Nicolas with new techniques. Really he does help her for offense tactics but when it comes to defence, he's useless, always being too easy to get the upper hand of. She's even tried instructed him on strength but he's intelligence is for machines not combat.

"Don't you think that's enough hand to hand?" A purple faced Nicolas complained.

"Maybe some transforming training is in order?" He added, trying to save himself from the kick to the face.

"So you want me to turn into a tiger and claw your face off instead?" She insisted, her voice pouring with sickly fake sweetness.

"No thanks, but you know i got a point," he affirmed, a smug smile attached to his face.

Vicki let out a sigh, hating when the pervert was right.

"Fine! What should I change into?" She asked, groaning when his face went sinister.

"Katy Perry when she's in the clouds!" He shouted, readying to show her the "California Gurls" Video.

This earned him a kick to the face which sent him rocketing out of the room. Vicki had enough honour to not change into a naked Katy Perry but it did get her pondering about changing into another person. She'd never done it before because her mentor said it was wrong and degrading but when she thought about it more she saw the sense in it. It would make her life a lot easy, but the problem was: she'd never tried it before. She was so use to animals, especially cats (another reason she kept the tail, to tell other cats that she's one of them), so it would be a new experience. Also the question was who? She let her mind turn blank, letting the transformation take its own control just thinking about a human.

Closing her eyes she concentrated harder, feeling her tail slowly shrink into her tail bone, and feeling her body change. It was an unusually sensation and it somehow made her feel violated, it was different from changing into a cat or a bird, this felt strange. Though soon the feeling ceased and she opened her eyes. The first thing she witness was a nice pair of white boots and as she lifted her gaze she was met with an ashen faced Nicolas.

"Why...why are you here? WHERE'S VICKI?" He demanded, his voice a mask of anger that hid his fear.

"Dumbass it's me VICKI!" but her voice wasn't her own, it was deeper, masculine and somewhat familiar and sexy!

"How can i be sure?" He questioned, sceptical.

"Well first off: you hate your last name, GOGO man! And you have a hobby with computers and internet dating, and you love looking at my underwear drawer! Enough or should i go on? Who do i look like anyways?" She informed, puzzled.

"Well I guess i'll trust you..._vicki_! But you look like ...well ... Suzaku!" He whispered the name.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, eyes wide opened and mouth gaped!

"How the hell can i look like him?" She shouted!

"Oh! Now I see I have a rival?" Nicolas smugly pronounced, his face turning to rapist creepiness.

"WHAT? RIVAL? FOR WHAT?" She demanded, still shocked about her present state.

"For your love my dear," he declared, putting his arm behind her waist and dripping her backwards.

"I'm sorry but I don't like Suzaku swings that way, sicko!" She proclaimed, punching him straight in the face, sending him flying again.

Luckily she still had the flexibility of a feline so she didn't fall when he was propelled out of the room.

"I still have the abilities of all the other creatures i've turned into, even in this body," she silently murmured to herself

"Suzaku's punches hurt a hell of a lot more than yours," Nicolas stated, slowly crawling into the room.

Finally standing up, he asked a question Vicki was a little nervous to answer.

"Can you change back? Cause baby I love you but this is too big of a problem for me to handle," he informed, readying himself for another attacking blow.

"That's _real love!" _She falsely agreed, sarcastic as usual.

But then worry did settle in. What if she couldn't change back into her original shape? She surpressed that fear and closed her eyes to concentrate and she felt the change again but it wasn't a violation. She could sense her tail returning, but soon a laugh interrupted her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" She shouted, frustrated by the interruption.

"I'm sorry," he stated, bent over onto the floor and crying from laughter, "but you look so hilarious!"

Vicki soon became curious, wondering what could have made the pervert laugh that hard, so before she changed fully, she quickly dashed to her room. There in the full length mirror she saw something that even made her giggle. Suzaku with a cat tail! Really all she needed was a girly suit to fit his body and he could go cheering and prancing around the village. Now she knew what her mentor meant by degrading, but it was time to change back to her own skin.

She closed her eyes again and concentrated, regretting not taking a picture of this, but there were other times. As the sensation died she reopened her eyes to view the reflection of herself, her female, cat tailed self.

"Now I can go to the village without any problems," she happily cheered.

"AS KATY PERRY!"

And Nicolas was knocked out for a couple hours.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything (except slave boy... whatever his name is...jk jk) and that means Katy Perry and her song too (I don't own them and the video WAS kinda strange.) Sorry if it's short and not actiony but it will be soon I promise!


End file.
